childrenofzodiarcsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lore
Long ago the Heralds came from a dying world, bringing with them the Zodiarcs: arcane machines that allowed the user's will to manifest as reality. The people of Lumus were in awe of the Heralds and made them kings and masters of the world. Thus began the Age of Apex, a time of incomparable beauty and advancement. The Heralds built great nations and the people prospered under their wisdom and guidance. But the descendants of the Heralds did not share their ancestors' wisdom. They used the power of the Zodiarcs against one another in a terrible war that nearly destroyed everything, ending the Age of Apex. Over time, the people of Lumus forgot about the Heralds and their Zodiarcs, the ruins of ancient cities buried under mountains of sand and rock. But eventually they were uncovered, and their secrets revealed once more. The ruined temples of the Heralds were rebuilt, and their stories told again. Zodiarc Relics from the Age of Apex were reverse-engineered and their power harnessed. Lumus stands again at the doorway to a new golden age, a time when anything is possible... Torus, Heart of the Empire The corrupt Toran Empire has harnessed the power of the Zodiarcs to swallow up much of the world, draining resources and profiting from the misery of the conquered. At the heart of the empire lays the city of Torus, a place where rich and poor are polarized to their limits. Here are a couple of the Torus districts you will visit in Children of Zodiarcs. The Nobles' District - In the gilded towers of Torus' Nobles' District, opulence is everywhere. The treasures of a dozen conquered nations clutter their residences while decadence and entertainment dominate their lives. The pleasure chambers, hanging gardens, and menageries tell of the nobles' disinterest in the banality of common life, to the point that they carelessly dump their uneaten table-scraps down to the Shambles below. The Shambles - The majority of the city's population occupy the ground level beneath the shadow of the Nobles' District. Virtually abandoned by nobility, the people who built Torus are supported by neither the taxes of the Empire nor the protection of the Army. Left to survive by their own means, the Shambles are overrun with crime and violence, but there is still joy in these blood-soaked streets, evidenced in the vibrant music and colourful murals of people struggling to find meaning in an uncaring world. The Underworld - Below the streets of the Shambles is a world lost in shadow. Once the guts of an ancient city from the Age of Apex, it now crumbles away like a forgotten mausoleum. Here, huddled beneath giant turbines and stone aqueducts, are the untouchables of Torus’ social order. Traitors, liars, cheats and murderers, too vile even for the low standards of the Shambles, with nowhere else to escape to. Rumours of their foul lifestyle abound, but not many can truthfully claim to have seen them and lived to tell the tale... Resource The World of Children of Zodiarcs Category:Gameplay Category:Lore